One Tree Hill:Stranded
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Lydia and Jonathan have car trouble in Southport. Keith sees a scary movie on TV. Beth, Lily, Ella, and Jenny try to get an animal out of Beth's basement.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jonathan was lying on his bed trying to sleep. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, got up, and walked down the hallway to Chase's room. Chase was fast asleep.

"Dad," Jonathan said.

Chase continued to sleep.

"Dad!" Jonathan shouted.

Chase still continued to sleep so Jonathan walked over to him.

"Dad!" Jonathan shouted even louder.

Chase jolted awake.

"What the…" Chase started to say before seeing Jonathan. "Jonathan?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted me to go to the store tomorrow," Jonathan said.

"That's really what you woke me up for?" Chase asked.

"Yeah," Jonathan replied.

"You crazy teenager!" Chase shouted.

Chase got up and Jonathan quickly walked out of the room. Chase followed after his son.

"Couch, now," Chase said.

Chase and Jonathan walked downstairs and sat on the couch.

"Talk to me," Chase said.

"Lydia had a pregnancy scare," Jonathan blurted out.

Chase gasped.

"She's not pregnant though!" Jonathan said quickly.

"I thought you were being careful," Chase said.

"We are," Jonathan said.

"You know how to be extra careful?" Chase asked. "Not having sex at all!"

Jonathan nodded his head.

"I'm sorry I yelled," Chase said. "Come here."

Chase and Jonathan shared a hug.

"I don't want you having sex," Chase said. "Please don't. Okay?"

"Okay," Jonathan said.

Chase gave his son another hug.

"I also dented your car," Jonathan said.

"What?" Chase asked.

"I accidentally sideswiped the trashcan," Jonathan said. "But Chris has this device that gets out dents and I paid him $10."

"When did this happen?" Chase asked.

"A month ago," Jonathan replied.

"Well Chris did a good job getting that dent out," Chase said. "Next time, you'll be grounded."

"Okay," Jonathan said.

"Now let's both get back to bed," Chase said.

"Okay," Jonathan said.

"You say okay a lot," Chase said.

"Okay," Jonathan said.

"Go to bed," Chase said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lydia was asleep in her bed. As she rolled over on her side in her sleep, she suddenly jolted awake to see Keith lying on his side face-to-face with her.

"Hi Lydia," Keith said.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Lydia asked.

"I just thought it would be fun to have a sleepover," Keith replied.

"Get out," Lydia said. "Jonathan got me a job at the library and I start at 9 AM."

"Please don't make me leave," Keith said. "There's a scary fisherman under my bed."

"What?" Lydia asked.

"I was watching TV and this movie called _I Still Know What You Did Last Summer_ came on," Keith said.

"Keith," Lydia said. "That movie is not for children."

"It was so scary," Keith said. "And then at the end the main character is pulled under the bed by the killer fisherman! Now I think he's under my bed!"

"There's not a killer fisherman under your bed," Lydia said. "Now go back to your room."

"Can you please check?" Keith asked.

"How do you know there's not a killer fisherman under my bed?" Lydia asked.

Keith screamed at the top of his lungs.

"It was a joke," Lydia said.

Lydia got up and checked under her bed.

"No killer fisherman," Lydia said. "Now let's go check under your bed."

Lydia and Keith went into Keith's room.

"Okay Keith," Lydia said. "Let's just check under your bed."

Lydia leaned down and looked under the bed. As she reached her arm, she suddenly started screaming. Keith began screaming as well and pretended to be pulled under the bed.

"Mommy!" Keith screamed. "Daddy!"

Nathan and Haley ran into the room.

"Keith," Haley said. "What's wrong?"

"The killer fisherman got Lydia!" Keith screamed. "He pulled her under the bed."

"Lydia," Nathan said. "Get out from under your brother's bed this instant."

Lydia crawled out from under the bed laughing.

"It's just too easy," Lydia laughed.

"You're mean!" Keith shouted.

"Keith," Nathan said. "Why did you think there was a killer fisherman under your bed?"

"He watched _I Still Know What You Did Last Summer_ ," Lydia said.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Who showed you that movie?" Nathan asked. "Was it Pacey? I bet it was Pacey! I never trusted that Donavan family!"

"It wasn't Pacey," Keith said. "It came on TV today and I watched it. It was so scary."

The next morning, Lydia and Jonathan were organizing books at the library.

"Thank you for getting me this job," Lydia said.

"You're welcome," Jonathan said. "How's your brother?"

"Still a scaredy cat," Lydia replied. "This morning he was still scared of that movie he watched."

Karen, one of the librarians walked over to them.

"I know your shifts end in half an hour, but would you two mind doing a favor for me?" Karen asked.

"Of course," Lydia replied.

"Yeah," Jonathan replied.

"A woman in Southport has an old collection of mystery novels she wants to donate," Karen said. "Do you think you two could go to Southport and get them? I'd go myself, but I have to attend my daughter's ballet recital."

"Yes," Jonathan replied. "We'll go get the collection right now."

"I'll text the address," Karen said.

After getting the collection, Jonathan and Lydia put the books in the trunk of Chase's car. As Jonathan drove down a road through a neighborhood, he didn't notice the nail, and ran it over. He immediately stopped and he and Lydia buckled and got out to see the flat front driver's tire.

"No big deal," Jonathan said. "That's why there's a spare."

Jonathan went and opened the trunk, opened the tire case, and was upset at what he saw.

"There's no spare!" Jonathan shouted.

"What do you mean there's no spare?" Lydia asked.

"I mean there's no spare!" Jonathan shouted.

Jonathan got out his phone and called Chase.

"What's up?" Chase asked when he answered.

"Dad," Jonathan said. "Lydia and I are in Southport picking up a book donation and we have a flat."

"There's a spare in the trunk," Chase said.

"No there's not," Jonathan said. "There was last night, but there isn't now."

"Oh yeah," Chase said. "You see I had a flat last night on my way home, so I used the spare."

"Can you please come and pick us up?" Jonathan asked.

"I can't," Chase said. "I'm doing inventory and I can't leave. Call Roadside Services."

"Okay," Jonathan said. "Thanks. Bye Dad."

"Bye," Chase said.

Jonathan hung up.

"He said to call Roadside Services," Jonathan said.

"Okay," Lydia said.

Jonathan dialed the number for Roadside Services.

"Roadside Services," the operator said.

"Yes," Jonathan said. "I'm in Southport and I have a flat tire, but no spare."

"We have you location," the operator said. "We will be able to send a tow truck in about six hours."

"Six hours?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes," the operator replied. "Goodbye."

The operator hung up and Jonathan looked at Lydia.

"They can't come for six hours," Jonathan replied.

"Then what are they good for?!" Lydia shouted.

"Calm down," Jonathan said. "Maybe we could call your parents."

"Don't you get it?!" Lydia shouted. "This is exactly what they want! We can't call my parents now! That just gives them the excuse to not show up when we need them again! They just keep waiting!"

Lydia began to spin around.

"What are you waiting for huh?!" Lydia screamed. "What are you waiting for?!"

"Dramatic much?" Jonathan asked.

"No," Lydia replied. "This is just the spot where they filmed that scene from _I Know What You Did Last Summer_."

Jonathan and Lydia began to laugh. At that moment, Chris drove up to them and rolled down his window.

"Hey," Chris said. "Car trouble?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Beth, Lily, Ella, and Jenny sat in Beth's living room visiting.

"So Chuck's ex-fiancé just moves back to Tree Hill and tries to make your life a living hell?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah," Beth replied.

"I didn't used to think Rosemary was crazy," Lily said. "But she is. She had Beth and I arrested."

"Well it was not very nice to steal her ox," Ella said.

Beth and Lily looked at Ella.

"We stole her box, not her ox," Lily said.

"So her ox is okay?" Ella asked.

"Is she for real?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah," Beth replied.

A loud thud came from the basement.

"What was that?" Lily asked.

"There's something living in the basement," Beth said. "Chuck can't find it and neither can I."

"I hope it's not a raccoon," Jenny said.

"Or a rat," Lily said.

"Or a koala," Ella said.

"Ella," Beth said. "This is North Carolina. Why would there be a koala in my basement?"

"Maybe it escaped from the zoo," Ella said. "Duh!"

"Maybe it's a shark," Jenny said imitating Ella's voice.

"Please don't let it be a shark!" Ella screamed. "Sharks eat people!"

"It's not a shark Ella," Beth said. "And Jenny, be nice."

"How are you sure it's not a shark?" Ella asked.

"Sharks can't survive outside water," Lily said.

"Okay," Ella said.

"Why don't we go see if we can find that animal," Lily suggested.

"Good idea," Beth said. "There's supposed to be a big storm tonight and my boards are down there."

"Okay," Ella said. "We'll need a blow torch."

"A blow torch?" Beth asked.

"Yeah," Ella replied. "It almost always succeeds in scaring off pests… and ex-boyfriends. But there is a chance the house may burn down. You have insurance right?"

"Ella, I have a wonderful idea," Beth said getting out her wallet and handing Ella some money. "Take this money and go get lunch."

"Okay," Ella said. "Good idea."

Ella walked out the front door.

"Okay," Jenny said. "Let's go get that animal out of the basement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jonathan pulled into the library parking lot. After he and Lydia delivered the books, they walked outside.

"So Lydia," Jonathan said. "Would you like to go to lunch? I'll pay."

"I can't do this anymore," Lydia said.

"Okay," Jonathan said. "Let's go to my house and I'll cook."

"I want to break up," Lydia said.

Jonathan began to laugh.

"That's funny," Jonathan laughed.

Lydia looked at Jonathan with a serious look on her face. Jonathan's laughter ceased immediately.

"You're serious," Jonathan said.

"Look Jonathan," Lydia said. "I really do love you. It's just, the pregnancy scare got me thinking. I'm only 14. I just can't be in a serious relationship now."

"Why are you doing this now?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm sorry Jonathan," Lydia said. "I've got to go."

Lydia walked off leaving Jonathan shocked.

"I just got dumped," Jonathan said aloud to himself.

Jonathan calmly got into the car, drove to the park, and parked by the gazebo. He got out and stood in the middle of the field where the River Court used to be.

"Damn iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Jonathan screamed at the top of his lungs.

Jonathan began angrily jumping up and down. This was followed by several screams. He then sat on a picnic table looking at the river. Chris arrived at sat next to him.

"What's up?" Chris asked.

"Lydia dumped me," Jonathan replied.

"For real?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Jonathan replied.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked.

"Not really," Jonathan replied.

"It's okay," Chris said. "Chris Keller is here."

Chris and Jonathan embraced tightly.

"How do you get over so much heartbreak," Jonathan asked.

"I usually go to strip clubs," Chris replied.

"I had to ask," Jonathan said.

"But don't take my advice," Chris said.

"Don't worry," Jonathan said. "I won't."

"Do you want to help me board up my windows before the storm hits?" Chris asked.

"Sure," Jonathan replied.

"Let's go," Chris said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nathan finished boarding up the windows and doors. After he was finished, he walked upstairs to Keith's room where Keith was sitting on his bed.

"Hey little buddy," Nathan said. "Every last window and door is boarded." 

"Can I sleep in the living room tonight?" Keith asked.

Nathan sat beside his son.

"I know that movie scared you, but there is not a killer fisherman under your bed," Nathan said.

"Come here," Nathan said standing up.

Keith stood up and Nathan pointed at the bed.

"We're going under the bed," Nathan said.

"No," Keith said.

"I'm going to show you that it's not scary," Nathan said. "I'll go first."

Nathan lied down on the floor and scooted under the bed. Keith nervously continued to stand.

"Come on," Nathan said.

Keith slowly crawled under the bed where Nathan was lying down.

"See?" Nathan asked. "This isn't scary."

"You're right Dad," Keith said.

"Come here," Nathan said patting the floor.

Keith lied down next to his father and Nathan held his son tightly and kissed him on the forehead.

Meanwhile downstairs, Haley sat on the couch. Lydia walked in through the front door.

"Hey Lydia," Haley said. "How was work?"

"It was great," Lydia said. "Then I broke up with Jonathan."

"What?" Haley asked shocked.

"Jonathan and I broke up," Lydia replied.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry," Haley said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Lydia said. "We were dating and now we're not."

Lydia walked upstairs to her room and Haley followed after her. Lydia sat down on her bed and Haley sat next to her daughter.

"Oh Mom!" Lydia cried.

Haley held her daughter while she cried.

"It's okay," Haley said softly. "Mommy's here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Beth, Lily, and Jenny were boarding up the windows in Beth's house. Ella walked into the house and over to them.

"Did you find the animal in the basement?" Ella asked.

Beth walked into the other room and came out with an orange kitten.

"Poor thing was starving," Beth said.

"Cute," Ella said.

"I have to take her to the animal shelter," Beth said. "Jacob is deathly allergic to cats."

"I'll take her," Lily said taking the cat into her arms. "Aaron loves cats."

"What about dogs?" Jenny asked.

"No," Lily said. "His aunt's Chihuahua attacked him when he was 4."

"So Ella," Beth said. "Where's lunch?"

"What do you mean?" Ella asked.

"I asked you to go get lunch," Beth said.

"I did," Ella said. "It was good. I had a salad."

"When I asked you to go get lunch, I meant for all of us," Beth said.

"Oh," Ella said.

"Well it's okay," Jenny said. "I've got to get home and board my windows before this storm hits."

"And I'd better get some cat food and get this little kitten home before the storm," Lily said.

"I should probably put some of those wood things on my house," Ella said.

"Good idea," Beth said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chase was sound asleep in his bed. Outside, the storm had strong winds and heavy rain. Every window and outside door was boarded. Jonathan walked into the room.

"Dad," Jonathan said.

Chase continued to sleep.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" Jonathan shouted.

Chase turned on his lamp.

"You crazy teenager!" Chase shouted. "Stop scaring me awake!"

"I can't sleep because of the storm," Jonathan said.

Chase patted the other side of his bed.

"Lie down," Chase said.

Jonathan lied down on the bed next to his father and got under the covers.

"I really wish you hadn't woken me up," Chase said. "I was hoping to sleep through this storm. You're not the only one who has a fear of storms."

"Sorry," Jonathan said.

"It's okay," Chase said. "So besides having car trouble, how was your day."

"It was okay," Jonathan lied.

"Haley told me," Chase said.

"Yeah," Jonathan said. "Lydia dumped me."

"I'm sorry," Chase said.

"It's okay," Jonathan said. "But it's for the best."

"Jonathan," Chase said in an unconvinced voice."

Jonathan burst into tears.

"Who am I kidding?" Jonathan cried. "This sucks."

"It's okay," Chase assured his son. "There's other fish in the sea. And now that I think of it, that saying is so outdated. You will find someone or maybe Lydia will want to get back together with you. It's going to be okay."

"You really think so?" Jonathan asked.

"I know so," Chase said. "Plus tomorrow's Sunday."

"I really don't feel like talking to Benny about this," Jonathan cried.

"I know," Chase said. "But you need to."

"Okay," Jonathan said.

A loud sound of thunder shook the house for a second. Chase and Jonathan both screamed.

"You screamed," Chase said.

"So did you," Jonathan said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 2: Chapter 1**

It was the morning of Christmas Eve. Lydia got a yellow gift bag out of the hallway closet.

"Perfect," Lydia said.

Lydia went into her room, put a book in the bag, walked out, and sat the bag on the table.

"Lydia!" Haley called from the laundry room. "Will you come here please?"

Lydia walked to the laundry room just as Nathan entered through the front door. Nathan was carrying a gift in a bag just like Lydia's and sat it down on the table.

"Hales!" Nathan hollered. "Do we have present labels?"

"Check the linen closet upstairs!" Haley hollered.

"Okay!" Nathan hollered.

Nathan walked upstairs as Lydia walked out of the laundry room. Lydia grabbed Nathan's bag and wrote "To Mindy From Lydia" on it in sharpie.

"Keith!" Lydia shouted. "Don't move my stuff! Mom, Dad! I'm going to Mindy's party!"

"Have fun!" Haley shouted.

"Don't drink!" Nathan shouted.

"Yeah!" Lydia said sarcastically. "I'm going to drink at a sweet 16 party in which a whole bunch of parents will be attending!"

"Is that sarcasm?" Haley asked as she walked into the room.

"It's not sarcasm," Lydia said.

"Are you sure you're up to going to Mindy's party?" Haley asked.

"Look Mom," Lydia said. "Jonathan and I broke up nearly 2 weeks ago. This is the first time I've felt like leaving the house."

"Well I'm glad," Haley said. "So what did you get Mindy for her birthday?"

" _The It Girl_ ," Lydia replied. "She loves the _Gossip Girl_ books and so I know she'll love _The It Girl_."

"Well have fun," Haley said.

"Thanks," Lydia said. "I'm off."

Lydia walked out of the house as Nathan came downstairs.

"We don't have any present labels," Nathan said. "I'm going to the store to get some more."

"Okay," Haley said.

Nathan looked to see Lydia's gift bag on the table.

"Keith!" Nathan shouted. "Quit moving my stuff!"

Nathan walked over and picked up the bag and Haley walked over to her husband.

"You know you can always leave it here," Haley said.

"No," Nathan said.

"I promise I won't peek," Haley said.

"Liar," Nathan said. "But I promise I'll let you open it tonight."

"But Christmas is not until tomorrow," Haley said.

"I know," Nathan said. "But I want my beautiful wife to have something to open tonight."

Nathan and Haley shared a kiss and Nathan left with the present. As Nathan walked out, he dialed Clay's number.

"Hey Nathan," Clay said when he answered.

"Hey," Nathan said. "Do you have present labels?"

"Yeah," Clay said. "Did you get Haley a present to open tonight?"

"Yes," Nathan replied. "I got Haley a calendar."

"Really Nathan?" Clay asked. "A calendar."

"It's not just any calendar," Nathan said. "I had it personally made and I had photos of me shot for each month."

"Kind of lame," Clay said.

"Not just any pictures," Nathan said. "I'm naked in each picture."

"So you made a dirty calendar?" Clay asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said.

"Haley ought to love that," Clay said.

Meanwhile, Lydia walked up to Mindy's front door and knocked. Mindy opened the door.

"Lydia!" Mindy cheered. "You made it! Come in."

Lydia followed Mindy inside and Mindy pointed to the table where the presents were piled.

"Just sit it on the table," Mindy said.

Lydia sat the present on the table.

"I just know you're going to love this," Lydia said.

Mindy lead Lydia into the kitchen where her family was sitting at the table.

"Lydia," Mindy said. "You remember my parents and my little brother Nate."

Mindy pointed to her left.

"This is my Grandma Mary and my Grandpa Davis," Mindy said. "Grandpa Davis is a minister. And over to your right, this is my Grandma Sue. She's a kindergarten teacher. And this is my Grandpa Joe. He's a children's author."


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 2: Chapter 2**

Jenna was sitting at a table at Karen's Café drinking coffee. A man a few years older than her with short blonde hair who was wearing a suit walked over to her table.

"I'm sorry," the man said. "But I couldn't help but notice you from across the restaurant."

"Are you hitting on me?" Jenna asked.

"Maybe," the man replied.

"I don't even know you," Jenna said.

"I'm Sam," the man replied. "Sam Dawson. And you are?"

"Not impressed by you," Jenna said. "So…"

Jenna took her coffee and threw it onto Sam.

"Ow!" Sam screamed. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Creep!" Jenna shouted before leaving money on the table and walking out.

Later, Jenna walked into Red Bedroom Records where Haley was sitting at the desk.

"New manager reporting for duty," Jenna said.

"You're an hour early," Haley said.

"Just trying to be a good manager," Jenna said.

"So how was your morning?" Haley asked.

"Some creep tried to hit on me," Jenna said. "I threw coffee on him."

"Cool," Haley said.

Sam walked into the office.

"Haley Scott," Sam said. "Sorry I'm late. Some crazy bitch threw coffee on me."

Jenna turned around and she and Sam gasped.

"You!" Sam shouted.

"You!" Jenna shouted.

"I see you've met," Haley said. "Jenna, this is Sam Dawson, the new owner of Sire Records, the parent company of Red Bedroom. Sam, this is Red Bedroom's new manager Jenna."

"Oh crap," Jenna said.

"Considering she's the new manager, then I can go ahead and just say this quickly," Sam said. "Red Bedroom has to move."

"Move?" Haley asked.

"Yes," Sam replied. "You see, North Carolina's entertainment industry is fading fast. So I'm going to have you move Red Bedroom Records to Atlanta, Georgia."

"I'm not moving my label to Atlanta," Haley said.

"That's fine," Sam said. "Then I'll just have shut down Red Bedroom."

"Excuse me?" Haley asked.

"If you don't move to Atlanta, Red Bedroom Records will be shut down," Sam repeated.

"You can't just show up here the day before Christmas and threaten to shut down someone's label," Jenna said.

"Of course I can," Sam said. "Peyton Sawyer signed a contract."

"She signed a contract with John Knight," Haley said. "John Knight doesn't own Sire Records anymore and until we can negotiate a contract with you, I'm not moving."

"Did you ever read the contract?" Sam asked.

"Not that one," Haley replied. "I signed a separate contract when I became co-owner."

"In the contract it states that whomever the owner is in charge of when or if a side label gets shut down or relocated," Sam explained. "I'm the owner of Sire Records now and therefore I have final say. You have 30 days to comply or bye bye Red Bedroom."

Sam walked out of the office and Jenna chased after him.

"Hey!" Jenna shouted. "How dare you?!"

Sam looked at Jenna.

"Listen Coffee Girl," Sam said. "I'm a man of business and in order to do that, I need to keep up with times. North Carolina's industry is dying and Atlanta's is thriving."

"But Red Bedroom is the only label in Tree Hill," Jenna said. "If Red Bedroom moves to Atlanta, won't there be a lot of competition?"

"Competition is good," Sam said.

"Not necessarily," Jenna said.

"Look Coffee Girl," Sam said.

"My name is Jenna," Jenna said.

"Look Coffee Girl," Sam repeated. "Mind your own business and maybe I'll let you serve coffee at Sire Records in California."

Sam began laughing and walked off and Jenna angrily made choking gestures with her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 2: Chapter 3**

Lydia and Mindy were sitting on the couch waiting for the party guests to arrive.

"I don't really think there's going to be a big turnout," Mindy said. "But I know for sure my friend Stacy and her boyfriend are coming. Oh, and my cousin Gia and this new guy she's dating are coming. Oh, and my cousin Andrew."

"Please don't tell me you mean Andrew Martin," Lydia said.

"You didn't know Andrew and I are cousins?" Mindy asked. "We're cousins on my dad's side."

The doorbell began to ring.

"I'll get it," Lydia said.

Lydia got up and walked to the door. Once she opened it, she was surprised to see Gia and Jonathan kissing. She couldn't find the words and ran off to a bedroom. Once Lydia entered the bedroom, she began punching a pillow. Andrew walked into the room.

"What did that pillow do to you?" Andrew asked.

Lydia stopped punching the pillow.

"When did you get here?" Lydia asked.

"I just got here," Andrew replied. "I came in the back door and saw you run into this room. Are you okay?"

"No," Lydia replied. "I really messed up by breaking up with Jonathan. Now he's moved on and it's all my fault."

"I'm sorry," Andrew said.

"Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?" Lydia asked.

"I really do like you Lydia," Andrew said. "I always have. Listen, I was kind of hoping that since you and Jonathan are over, maybe we could go out?"

"You only want to go out with me just to prove that I will," Lydia said. "Not just no. Hell no."

"Lydia," Andrew said.

"Look," Lydia said. "We're being rude to Mindy right now. Let's go."

Andrew and Lydia walked out of the room and into the living room where Mindy was about to open presents. Even more guests had shown up by now. Mindy picked up Lydia's present and her mother stood beside her.

"I think I'll open Lydia's first," Mindy said.

Mindy began to take the tissue paper out of the sack.

"Oh," Mindy said. "It's a calendar."

"Calendar?" Lydia asked.

Mindy took the calendar and looked at the cover.

"Is this your dad?" Mindy asked.

Mindy showed the calendar cover to the party guests. Lydia screamed in horror when she saw the cover picture of Nathan completely naked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 2: Chapter 4**

Sam was swimming freestyle in the Tree Hill Community Indoor Pool. As he stopped in the shallow end to rest a minute, Jenna jumped into the pool with her swimsuit on.

"Hello," Jenna said.

"Coffee Girl," Sam said. "How did you know I was here?"

"You tweeted," Jenna replied.

"So you follow me on Twitter?" Sam asked.

"No," Jenna replied. "I just decided to look you up."

"What do you need?" Sam asked.

"I'm your employee," Jenna replied. "You hit on me earlier today."

"Your point?" Sam asked.

"You force Red Bedroom to relocate to Atlanta, and I file a sexual harassment suit," Jenna said.

"Wow Coffee Girl," Sam said. "You are very manipulative. Fine. Red Bedroom Records stays in Tree Hill."

"Enough with the Coffee Girl," Jenna said. "Please call me Jenna."

"How about Jenny?" Sam asked.

"Jenny is my sister," Jenna replied.

"Jenny and Jenna," Sam said.

"And Jackie," Jenna said. "I'm a triplet."

"Cool," Sam said. "Will you go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Gross," Jenna said.

Jenna climbed out of the pool and Sam followed after her.

"Oh come on," Sam said. "Give me a reason."

"I'll give you two," Jenna said. "You're a jerk and you probably have five girlfriends back in California."

"I've only been in one real relationship," Sam said.

"Really?" Jenna asked. "I wonder why."

"Her name was Felicity," Sam said. "We met in middle school and dated throughout high school and college. We were engaged and she was pregnant."

"So you have a child?" Jenna asked.

"No," Sam replied. "My younger brother has a child. It turns out Felicity was having an affair with my younger brother. We each took a paternity test and it showed my brother is the father. I broke up with Felicity and she married my brother."

"I'm so sorry," Jenna said. "I'll go out to dinner with you."

Sam smiled.

"But this is just dinner and it's not a date," Jenna said.

"Fine," Sam said. "It's not a date."

Meanwhile at the Scott household, Haley and Nathan sat on the couch.

"He really said that he'd close down Red Bedroom if you don't move to Atlanta?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Haley said.

"Want me to punch him?" Nathan asked jokingly.

"No," Haley replied.

Haley looked at Nathan.

"Can I have my present now?" Haley asked in a pitiful voice.

Nathan went to the other room and came out with what he thought was Haley's gift.

"Here you go," Nathan said handing the gift to his wife and sitting down.

"Is it a necklace?" Haley asked.

"It's a calendar with naked pictures of me," Nathan said.

"Nathan Scott, you animal," Haley said.

Haley opened the present.

"Um Nathan," Haley said holding up the copy of _The It Girl_. "This is the present Lydia got Mindy."

"Uh oh," Nathan said.

Lydia stomped into the house holding the calendar. She immediately threw it at Nathan.

"Why can't you be normal and get Mom a necklace?!" Lydia screamed. "Everyone at Mindy's party was laughing and her parents got mad at me! I have never been so humiliated! You ruin my life and I hate you!"

Lydia screamed at the top of her lungs, stomped upstairs to her room, and slammed the door.

"I think I caused that," Nathan said.

"Yep," Haley said. "I'll go talk to her."

Haley walked upstairs to Lydia's bedroom door and knocked.

"Lydia," Haley said.

"Go away!" Lydia shouted.

"Can you please unlock your door?" Haley asked.

"No!" Lydia shouted.

"Lydia," Haley said. "Please don't be like this."

"I am never coming out!" Lydia screamed. "Never, never, never!"

"Okay," Haley said. "Be that way."


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 2: Chapter 5**

Nathan and Keith sat down on the couch looking at pictures.

"This was Halloween of 1999," Nathan said. "It was the last Halloween where I went trick or treating."

"Why is Nanny Deb dressed like that?" Keith asked.

"She's dressed as a nurse, and I have no clue why," Nathan replied.

"Why are you dressed like a dork?" Keith asked.

"I'm not dressed like a dork in the picture," Nathan said. "I was Buzz Lightyear."

"That's what I said," Keith said. "A dork."

"I'm going to tickle you now," Nathan said.

"No!" Keith shouted.

Nathan began to tickle Keith.

"Stop it," Keith laughed.

The doorbell began to ring.

"Dad!" a voice called from the other side of the door.

"Jamie?" Nathan asked getting up.

Nathan walked over to the door and opened it to see Jamie standing there with a suitcase.

"You didn't think I wouldn't come home for Christmas did you?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie," Nathan said smiling.

Nathan embraced his son tightly and began kissing him on the top of his head.

"Stop," Jamie said.

"Sorry," Nathan said. "Keith, your brother's here."

"Cool," Keith said walking upstairs.

Nathan and Jamie began to laugh as Chuck pulled up in his car and got out.

"Nathan," Chuck said. "Chase is throwing a Christmas party tonight at Tric and your whole family is invited. He sent me with the message."

Chuck gasped when he saw Jamie.

"Jamie!" Chuck cheered.

"Hi Chuck," Jamie said smiling.

"I'm going to kill you!" Chuck shouted.

"Run Jamie run!" Nathan said.

Jamie took off running and Chuck chased him around the driveway.

"I'll teach you to leave on a trip and never come home!" Chuck shouted.

"I got offered a really great job!" Jamie shouted.

"You didn't come to my wedding!" Chuck shouted.

"I had the flu!" Jamie shouted.

Chuck knocked Jamie down to the ground and they began wrestling.

"They never fully grow up," Nathan said smiling.

Nathan walked back into the house where Lydia was sitting at the bar eating ice cream.

"Jamie's here," Nathan said.

"Cool," Lydia said.

"Chase invited us all to a party at Tric tonight," Nathan said.

"Cool," Lydia said. "I'm not going."

"Yes you are," Nathan said.

"No I'm not," Lydia said.

"I'm not going if you're going," Lydia said.

"Lydia," Nathan said sternly. "I'm sorry our presents got mixed up, but we're going to the party as a family. Stop being a brat!"

Meanwhile at Chase's house, Jonathan and Chase were arguing.

"I'm not going!" Jonathan shouted.

"Yes you are!" Chase shouted.

"How could you invite the Scott's?!" Jonathan shouted.

"Nathan is one of my best friends," Chase said. "I couldn't not invite him."

"I'm not going!" Jonathan shouted.

"You're being a brat!" Chase shouted. "Do you want to be grounded on Christmas?"

"No," Jonathan said.

"Then you're going," Chase said before walking upstairs.

"Fine!" Jonathan shouted. "But I'm not happy about this!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 2: Chapter 6**

Jamie and Keith walked through the park.

"Pacey Martin used to be such a bully," Keith said. "But now he's starting to become my best friend."

"Pacey's your Chuck," Jamie said.

"Yeah," Keith said. "So when are Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton coming?"

"They're not," Jamie replied. "They went on a cruise to the Bahamas."

"Fun," Keith said. "Can we get ice cream?"

"No," Jamie replied. "You had two slices of chocolate cake earlier."

"Okay," Keith said.

"Listen Little Brother," Jamie said. "I need to talk tell you something and I don't want you to repeat this to anyone."

"What is it?" Keith asked.

"Sophia and I are getting a divorce," Jamie said.

"What?" Keith asked. "Why?"

"There's this other girl who claims she and I did stuff," Jamie said.

"What kind of stuff?" Keith asked. "Like kissing?"

"Yeah, and more," Jamie said. "But look Keith, she's lying. I would kiss anyone who is not Sophia."

"You kissed Mom, Dad, Lydia, and me," Keith said.

"But that's different," Jamie said. "That's a family kiss, not a romantic kiss."

Jamie kissed his brother on the forehead.

"See," Jamie said. "That was a family kiss."

"But why is this girl lying?" Keith asked.

"Some people are just mean," Jamie replied.

"Are you sad?" Keith asked.

"Of course I am," Jamie replied. "I love Sophia. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Did you tell her that you never kissed that girl?" Keith asked.

"She won't believe me Keith," Jamie said. "Now let's stop talking about it or I'll get really upset."

Keith gave his big brother a hug.

"Promise you won't say anything to anyone?" Jamie asked.

"I promise," Keith said.

After coming home from the park, Keith ran upstairs to Lydia's room where Lydia was putting her shoes on.

"Do you want to walk to Tric with me?" Lydia asked. "I'm still mad at Dad."

"Lydia," Keith said. "Jamie and Sophia are getting a divorce."

"What?" Lydia asked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 2: Chapter 7**

Lydia sat outside Tric on the stairs. Andrew came out and sat beside her.

"Go away Andrew," Lydia said.

"Look," Andrew said. "I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated Jonathan when you dated him. I was just jealous. Jealous that he got to be with you and I didn't."

"Andrew," Lydia said.

"Before you tell me to get lost, I got something for you," Andrew said pulling a gift out of his jacket pocket and handing it to Lydia.

Lydia opened the gift to see a necklace.

"Wow," Lydia said. "It's beautiful. It looks like a necklace I had when I was in 6th grade."

"It is a necklace you had when you were in 6th grade," Andrew said. "When I was in 8th grade and you were in 6th grade, you dropped it and I took it and hid it."

"Why would you do that?" Lydia asked.

"Like I said," Andrew said. "I was a jerk."

"Well thank you," Lydia said. "Do you want to go for a walk? I really need to get my mind off of things."

"Oh, the thing that happened at my cousin's party?" Andrew asked.

"And my brother is getting a divorce from his wife," Lydia said.

"Oh," Andrew said. "I'm so sorry."

Meanwhile inside Tric at the party, Jamie, Haley, and Nathan were sitting at the bar talking.

"It's a shame Sophia and Amber couldn't be here," Haley said. "I sure hope they feel better."

"Yeah," Jamie said. "Me too."

"You know, you and Sophia remind me so much of your mother and me," Nathan said.

"Yeah," Haley agreed. "So in love."

"Yeah," Jamie said.

"I can't wait for you guys to reach your five year anniversary," Nathan said.

"Will you shut up?!" Jamie shouted.

"Jamie," Haley said.

Jamie got up and walked into the office of Red Bedroom Records. Nathan followed after him.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked.

"What's going on?!" Jamie shouted. "What's going on is my wife wants a divorce!"

Nathan closed the door and locked it.

"Divorce?" Nathan asked.

"Sophia hired a nanny after I told her not to," Jamie said. "I told her that nannies are evil and she didn't believe me. About a week ago, the nanny put her bra in the bed and told Sophia that I slept with her. Sophia fired her and kicked me out!"

"You didn't sleep with her did you?" Nathan asked.

"You know I wouldn't cheat on my wife!" Jamie screamed.

"Calm down," Nathan said.

"Sophia refuses to believe me," Jamie said.

"Come here," Nathan said opening his arms.

Nathan embraced his son tightly and Jamie broke down.

"What am I going to do Dad?" Jamie cried.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 2: Chapter 8**

Jonathan and Gia were sitting on the stairs outside Tric.

"I think our plan is working," Jonathan said. "Lydia seems really jealous."

"It worked with Jack," Gia said. "He keeps texting me asking me to take him back.

Andrew and Lydia arrived back at Tric and didn't notice Jonathan and Gia.

"Thanks for walking with me," Lydia said. "And for the necklace. Even though you stole it from me in the first place."

"You're welcome," Andrew said.

Andrew and Lydia shared a kiss.

"Does this mean…" Andrew started to ask.

"It means that after the holidays, yes," Lydia said. "I will go out with you."

Lydia and Andrew walked back inside and Gia looked at Jonathan.

"I'm so sorry," Gia said.

Jonathan walked into Tric and over to where Chase, Brooke, and Julian were talking.

"Dad," Jonathan said. "I'm going home."

"No you're not," Chase said.

"Yes I am," Jonathan said.

"Just a second guys," Chase said.

Chase led Jonathan over to the corner.

"Why do you want to leave?" Chase asked.

"It's almost 10:00 and I'm tired," Jonathan said.

"You can't leave," Chase said. "Especially since we're the ones throwing this party."

"No!" Jonathan shouted. "This is your damn party! I didn't even want to come!"

"You watch your language," Chase said sternly. "You're staying and that's that."

"No," Jonathan said.

"Excuse me?" Chase asked.

"I said no," Jonathan said.

"I'm tired of your attitude," Chase said. "I didn't want to say this, but you're grounded, on Christmas."

"Fine," Jonathan said hatefully. "It's not like I was going to celebrate it this year anyway!"

Jonathan stormed out of the club and Chris walked over to Chase.

"I know he's heartbroken, but why does he have to be such a brat?" Chase asked. "I never acted like that when I was his age."

"He's been through a lot," Chris said.

"But that doesn't give him the right to behave like that," Chase said.

"Exactly," Chris said. "But grounded on Christmas?"

"Maybe a bit too harsh," Chase said.

Chase and Chris looked to see Andrew and Lydia kissing.

"I think I know what was bothering him," Chase said.

Jonathan walked through the neighborhood towards home. As he walked, he noticed Jenna and Sam standing on Jenna's front porch.

"I had a wonderful time," Jenna said. "But you didn't have to walk me to my porch."

"I wanted to," Sam said.

"Well thank you," Jenna said.

"You're welcome," Sam said.

Sam and Jenna shared a kiss.

"See you later," Sam said.

"See you later," Jenna said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Sam said.

Sam got into his car and drove off and Jenna looked at Jonathan.

"Hey Jonathan," Jenna said.

"Hey," Jonathan said. "It's none of my business, but that guy is the new owner of Sire Records right?"

"Yes," Jenna said.

"That's in California," Jonathan said. "Won't he eventually have to go back? Just saying."

Jonathan walked off and Jenna sat down on the porch steps with a sad look on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 2: Chapter 9**

Jenna and Beth sat in Beth's kitchen eating a Christmas breakfast casserole.

"This is good," Jenna said.

"Thanks," Beth said. "So how was your date with Sam the Sire?"

"Sam the Sire?" Jenna asked.

"You know," Beth said. "Sire like Sire Records."

"I really enjoyed it and it was wonderful," Jenna replied. "But I can't go out with him again."

"His life is in California and I just cannot do the whole long distance thing," Jenna said. "And besides, I just met the guy yesterday. This isn't like that Danica McKellar movie where she goes to work as a governess for a king and they fall in love and end up together."

" _Crown For Christmas_ ," Beth said. "Chuck and I watched that last night. You know, Danica McKellar played my mother in that zombie show I did."

"That was a good show," Jenna said. "Too bad the creators were stealing scripts from _iZombie_ and _Santa Clarita Diet_."

"Yeah," Beth said. "Drew Barrymore hates me."

Chuck walked downstairs in pajama pants with no shirt.

"Good morning," Chuck said. "Merry Christmas."

Chuck saw Jenna.

"Nice abs Chuck," Jenna laughed.

"Merry Christmas to you too Jenna," Chuck said.

"Where's Jacob?" Beth asked.

"The poor kid is still sleeping," Chuck said. "Nothing will get him out of bed. Not even presents or the fact that it's snowing outside will get him out of bed. What did you do to our son?"

"Don't blame me," Beth said. "You let him eat all those sugary candy bars."

Jamie walked out of the living room.

"Merry Christmas," Jamie said. "Thanks for letting me crash here. My parents kept hugging me and calling me their poor baby."

Chuck hugged his best friend tightly.

"Poor baby," Chuck said in a silly voice.

"I will punch you," Jamie said.

Chuck let go of Jamie.

"I can't believe Sophia is being stupid," Beth said. "You need to get her to believe you."

"I've tried everything," Jamie said.

"If Sophia won't take you back," Jenna said. "I'll take him."

"What about Sam?" Beth asked.

"I can't date him," Jenna said. "He lives in California."

The doorbell began to ring.

"Can you get it Jamie?" Chuck asked.

"Why can't you get it?" Jamie asked.

"I don't have a shirt on and my abs get cold," Chuck replied.

Jamie walked over to the door and opened it to see Sophia holding a manila envelope.

"Sophia!" Jamie cheered.

Sophia threw the envelope at Jamie.

"These are our divorce papers!" Sophia shouted. "Have them signed in two weeks! Merry Christmas asshole!"

Sophia marched off and Jamie followed after her.

"Sophia!" Jamie shouted. "I didn't cheat on you! You have to believe me!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Sophia shouted.

"Sophia!" Jamie shouted. "I love you! I'd never ever cheat on you! I'm crazy about you!"

Sophia looked at Jamie.

"Look!" Jamie shouted pointing down at his feet. "I'm barefoot in the snow! Only a man who's crazy in love with his wife would run out barefoot in the snow! Well except maybe crazy teenagers who run in the snow wearing nothing but swimming trunks and then hop in the hot tub."

Sophia broke down crying.

"You're right," Sophia sobbed. "I'm sorry. You would never cheat on me. I'm so stupid. I mean you're barefoot in the snow for crying out loud!"

Sophia grabbed the envelope and ripped it in half.

"Can you forgive me?" Sophia asked.

"Yes," Jamie said.

Sophia and Jamie embraced tightly and kissed.

"Sophia," Jamie said. "Can we…"

"Never discuss this again," Sophia said. "Of course."

"Yeah that too," Jamie said. "But can we please go inside. My feet are so cold and I don't want to get frostbite."

Jamie and Sophia walked inside.

"Well," Jamie said. "We're not getting a divorce."

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Chuck," Jamie said. "Do you mind if I take a shower before my feet fall off?"

"Go ahead," Chuck said. "Upstairs."

"And I'll be joining him," Sophia said.

"Gross," Chuck said.

Jamie and Sophia walked upstairs toward the bathroom.

"Where's our daughter?" Jamie asked.

"I left her with our new babysitter," Sophia said. "Her name is Molly."

"Oh no," Jamie said. "Please tell me she's not young and hot."

"She's 50," Sophia said.

"Good," Jamie said.

 **That's the end of this one.**


End file.
